


Janus is Very Short

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Short Janus, romantic roceit, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janus is very short. What tricks shall he try to be able to kiss Roman without making a fool out of himself? (Just kidding he still makes a fool out of himself)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Janus is Very Short

_ This is a stupid idea _ .

But, of course, he was going to do it. Because he wasn't a coward. And it wasn't like it scared him. He just thought it was stupid, especially considering the fact that he had come up with the idea in the middle of the night (never reliable ideas).

And yet, here he was, hands behind his back as he asked Roman to walk over. The idiot obliged.

_ This is the stupidest idea you've ever had _ .

"What do you want…" Roman trailed off as Janus conjured a stool behind his back before placing it down between them. He saw Roman bite back a laugh as he climbed up onto it, finally eye level with the over dramatic prince.

"And what's being this tall going to accomplish?" He asked, raising a teasing eyebrow. Janus didn't answer before wrapping his arms around Roman's neck and kissing him, a feeling of success blooming in his chest at his idiot boyfriend's surprised squeak. He felt a hand in his hair and an arm around his waist as he kissed him back, smiling.

_ This is the best idea you've ever had. Do it again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written with two OCs but I changed it because I could


End file.
